


A Second Chance

by justiceforlmanberg



Category: The Last Five Years (2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Regret, Rhyming that’s bad, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiceforlmanberg/pseuds/justiceforlmanberg
Relationships: Cathy Hyatt/Jamie Wellerstein
Kudos: 5





	A Second Chance

Cathy was curled up on her bed.

_Their_ bed.

Jamie had left and that was all. He couldn't have waited till she got back, so he wrote a note. How could a famous writer, wrap up five years onto half a page with meaningless apologies and excuses about their relationship.

She let her self be engulfed by the ups and downs of their relationship. _We could of made it work_ , she thought.

Cathy could of tried more, she could of went to his stupid parties and excepted his cheating ways. She loves him, as she always will and have. It started to become a real cry, full on face in the sheets and screaming his name into the bed. It was not her bed, it was their bed.

This was their house. Not just Cathy's.

Her mind clicked if his soft touches, his lips wandering over hers when he would beg her to listen and come with him. His voice when he would yell, boomed into the distant, like she would never hear it again.

Just one more moment, one more lie, one more fight, just to still have his face, eyes, lips, skin, everything about him. His smile, personality.

There were so many flaws, but they balanced out with the feelings that they could make it work. She turned onto her side, her hand digging into her purse, grabbing the small smart device.

Her vision blurry from crying, she managed to click her contacts, finding Jamie's name. Cathy bit her lip, before clicking on the icon and pressing the call button. She wasn't surprised when it went to voicemail, he didn't wanna talk, but she did.

"Just close the gate..." her voice cracked, tears now spilling down her face as her mind replayed his voice from the voicemail.

"I'll stand and wait..."

"Jamie" she breathed.

Her head his harshly against the mattress. "i can try again, to make things last, Jamie.."

"as long as you're here, by my side..... Jamie.."

"well be okay and make it past everyday..." Cathy felt the phone drop out of her hand, it falling onto the bed. "Jamie." she finished, it sounding more as a cry.

A sob took over her again, as she finally hung up the phone. Her blonde hair sticking to her face, as she looked forward and saw the pictures of them, her jewelry on the dresser. She wanted him to walk through that door, saying he wanted to keep trying, giving her hope that things could last.

Cathy sat up, not daring to even walk through this house of painful but loving memories. She made her way to the bathroom, not daring to look into the mirror, she sunk to the floor. Her body and mind felt so helpless, Jamie made her weak, but strong and without him ever in her life again, she was confused.

—

Jamie sat at the table in Alise's apart. His fingers drummed against the keyboard, for some reason, he couldn't focus. He wanted to move on, but his heart ached for his Shiksa Goddess. Jamie groaned, holding his head in regret. He had convinced himself he made the right choice, it had been hours and hours of him battling his heart and mind.

His hands lingered over his phone, tempted to send her a message, he picked it up, the screen lighting up when he did.

1 missed call

1 voicemail

Cathy had called him, he shakily slid the voicemail box to the right, holding the phone up to his ear. He felt himself want to break, she wanted to try harder, be with him, even if they had ups and downs.

"as long as you're here, by my side..... Jamie.."

"well be okay and make it past all the days..."

Jamie sucked in a breath as he heard a thud, and his wife crying his name. He ended the voicemail, closing his laptop, and glancing out the window. "we'll be okay.." he mumbled.

Already putting his coat on, he didn't need to listen to his brain, telling him about all the fame he would be losing, the money, everything for a girl, but Cathy wasn't just a girl. She was his everything, she deserved so much better.

The drive felt so long, he wanted her on him, his hands brushing against her face just one last time, her laugh, her fucking beautiful laugh, or that small smile she would try to hide when he would make stories.

He paid the cab driver and stood at door. He'd given away his keys, but prayed the door was unlocked. When he clicked the door handle, it opened. His eyes wandered around the dark room, before walking in. Jamie stopped, taking a breath.

This was a mistake. He thought.

Turning around he heard a small fragile voice. "Jamie?"

The writer looked over his shoulder at Cathy. She look just as broken as he was on the inside. "did you forget something?" she asked, glancing away from him.

Jamie nodded. “i forgot....us..” he was now turned towards her. Cathy glanced up at him, shaking her head. “Jamie, wait-“

She backed away. “yes i want to be with you, but this can’t be real, the note, everything that went on.” her fingers dug against her scalp, rushing through the living room.

“i just want us to be in love again.” Jamie said.

That caught Cathy’s attention as if she heard the most unbelievable thing. She turned her face to him, backing up, stumbling into the bed. “in love? Jamie, i never stopped..” she whispered, her eyes laid upon him.

“i will always have hope, i just want one more moment...”

Jamie, softly approaching her, took her hand before both of them just met in the middle. A fierce kiss of passion, anger, regret, hope and Love.

Everything could be okay again. They could try harder and be there as they should. Because the last five years were their story. One so beautiful and painful to ever forget.

Cathy’s lips danced with Jamie’s as they held each other. Jamie could never rewrite their mess, but he could definitely add on to it, to make it the best selling love story ever.

They never wanted to let go of this moment. It was a beautiful moment Cathy had been replaying, hoping for since he walked through the door. Jamie’s fingers trailing up the arms of his wife, his lips all over her. 

She didn’t care if he had done this to other women, he came back and wanted to try it all again, a second chance.


End file.
